Operation: PLANS FOILED
by thundra501
Summary: When Sector V comes across an ancient scroll, Kuki and Mushi start having weird dreams and urges. Can Wally and Joey help them before its to late? 1/362 2/5 3/4 60/86
1. Prologue

**P**laned

**L**ove

**A**ctions

**N**ever

**S**top

**F**oolish

**O**peratives

**I**n

**L**ove

**E**ver

**D**uh

Valentine's Day was right around the corner and everyone was happy all but 22 teenagers. These 22 teens were and still are part of the legendary Galactic Freedom Fighters Next Door not by will but by birth. The 22 teens had their memories of their experience in the academy erased so they can survive and lead normal lives. The leader of the 22 teens was Melissa Pineda also known as Aquarius Whirlwind and her partner was a wolf pup named Hunter. These 22 teens had ranks which decide their lineup order and next in line is Becky Walker also known as Lightning Thief Whirlwind followed by her younger sister Stella Walker also known as Electra Whirlwind. Next in line is Amy Rose also known as Red Whirlwind followed by her younger brother Timothy Rose also known as Flame Whirlwind followed by their younger sister Casey Rose also known as Lava Whirlwind. Next in line is Ryan Montague also known as Dark Comet Whirlwind followed by his younger sister Bella Montague also known as Golden Mistress Whirlwind followed by their younger brother Jason Montague also known as Silver Whirlwind. Next in this lineup is Lexi Walter also known as Gray Whirlwind followed by Roderick Capulet also known as Earth Whirlwind followed by his younger sister Juliet Capulet also known Terra Whirlwind followed by their younger brother Benvolio Capulet also known as Dust Whirlwind. Next in line is Skye Summers also known as Twister Whirlwind followed by her younger sister Astrid Summers also known as White Whirlwind. Next in line is Jeanette Hunter also known as Falcon Whirlwind followed by her younger sister Brittney Hunter also known as Speedy Whirlwind. Next in line is Alexis Hartwell also known as Crystal Whirlwind followed by Luke Hunt also known as Swift Whirlwind followed by Luigi Russo also known as Emerald Whirlwind followed by Kuki Sanban also known as Jade Whirlwind followed by her younger sister Mushi Sanban also known as Forest Whirlwind.

These 22 bear the mark of the freedom fighters and are the only ones in existence. However there is a great evil approaching and that evil eliminated the rest of the freedom fighters. This great evil is known as Blackbeard, he is the very person who had freed every villain in history and will stop at nothing until he rules the galaxy with an iron fist. No matter the consequences, these 22 must insure that the galaxy is safe even if it means their lives.

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Kuki: Thundra does not own any of the Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**Wally: Read and Review**

**_Can the chosen 22 remember their past in time or does Blackbeard have the upper hand? Stay tuned_**


	2. Kuki remembers

Kuki was getting ready to go shopping with Rachel, Abby, and Fanny; when all of a sudden she gets this massive headache and hears: _'Hey Kuki, wanna head over to Terrence Café to celebrate our victory and Brittney's birthday?'_ She shakes her head in response to what she just heard and looks to see if there was anyone there with her. Before she could look any further her sister comes in and tells her:

"Hey sis, your friends are here and I'm ready to go shopping."

"Ok Mushi give me a minute." She replies shaking her head

Once she gets dressed, she goes down to the living room to meet them. She gets another headache and hears: _'Hey Kuki, we have another mission and boy is it a tough one.'_ Again she shakes her head and says:

"Hey girls I'm ready to go shopping."

"Well hold on because Number 1 just got mission specs. Couldn't Chad wait until we were done shopping at least?" Rachel replied hanging her head low

"I guess not, Rachel. Let's go everyone." Fanny replied walking with her

"I don't think it will be a good idea. Oh well let's get this over with." Rachel replied

"Mushi is going with me. I don't want anything to happen when we are gone." Kuki said causing Mushi to smile

Once they got there Chad was not happy but not mad. He was worried and by the looks of it worried sick. Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, Joey, and Patton were there and they were beyond worried.

**Kuki's POV**

I don't understand why these voices were bugging me, but I pushed myself to the meeting. I was wearing black cargo boots, blue jeans, black polo with a green design from the right shoulder to left waist, and a green bandana around my neck. My sister was wearing the similar thing except with blue cargo boots, and a green polo with a black design going the opposite direction, and a black bandana. I was hoping Wally wouldn't notice my change in wardrobe but for some reason I can't go back to girly fashions today.

"What seems to be the problem?" I reply in a tone that didn't sound like me at all

"Listen to this:

_"Chief, I can't lose them! We need the chosen 22 Knights of Music! Blackbeard has gotten stronger we can't hold out! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

In a weird way it felt familiar and the name Blackbeard made me grow tense. I don't know why but ever since my mom said I was a talented child along with Mushi; I have been acting strange. I couldn't put my finger on my anger and said:

"I don't why but it feels familiar."

"Yeah, like we heard the name before and the voice sounded like a distress kid." Mushi added trying to conceal her anger

"That's the point it the Teens Next Door's job now!" Nigel shouted causing me to say:

"You don't think I know that! Blackbeard sounds familiar like I met him before. I think we would be better off looking for the 22 chosen to… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

My headache grew so intense that I couldn't hide it. It brought memories; my earlier childhood replayed itself causing Wally to call 911 before I passed out. When I woke up in a hospital bed I had all my memories meaning I needed to get the heck out of here.

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Mushi: Review**

**Kuki: Thundra does not own Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**_Can Kuki find the others or does Blackbeard have the advantage?_**


End file.
